Todo se dio en la Toscana
by Mia Ryuzaki
Summary: Por culpa de un mal entendida Ascot y Marina tuvieron que separarse y dejar una hermoso amor de secundaria, ocho más tarde, el es el dueño de una villa Italiana y un personaje que disfruta de los placeres del sexo opuesto, ella es una afamada actriz que poco cree en el amor, ¿pero que pasara cuando estas dos vuelvan a reencontrarse? ¿Resurgirá el amor?... Un poco chafa no? ja ja ja


Advertencia: Si eres menor de 18 años o eres muy sensible con respecto al Lemon no lo leas, ya que esta historia tiene mucho de esos!

.

Capítulo 1

.

Aahh…Aahh… Aaahhh! La dulce y melodiosa vos de su amante no hacia otra cosa que provocar que aumentara las embestidas hacia el delicado cuerpo de la hermosa jovencita de rubio cabello y enormes y azules ojos que tenía debajo suyo—Oh, cara mía— ronroneo a medida que seguían en su acto tan primitivo como su misma naturaleza—pronto separo sus labios de los de su joven amante para tomarla de la cintura y ponerla sobre él, desde allí podía ver a la perfección toda su fisonomía, una ardiente boca de gruesos y tentadores labios, los cuales se acercó para volver a besarlos una vez más, luego el beso se extendió por el largo cuello de la ardiente mujer, llevando al joven de pelo castaño hasta los prominentes y duros senos resultado del estado lujurioso en el que se encontraba—hazlo…— le susurro frotando sus caderas contra la de él, y ella obedecía la orden de su amado—Aahh…Aahh…Aahh…— cada gemido era una invitación a hacerlo cada vez de forma más delirante, ella pronto alcanzo el clímax y él sabía que era hora de terminar, continuo la frenética embestida hasta que el mismo logro alcanzar su propio éxtasis y dejando caer a su amante sobre él— _Oh ... io amo giovane Ascot_... — le dijo la pequeña muchacha en un ensueño—sabes que te aprecio— le respondió él también agitado dándole un beso en la frente —debes estar cansada…— dejándola sobre la cama mientras él se colocaba una bata de seda y se dirigía hacia el bar de la habitación, pronto se sirvió una copa de vino mientras al sonido del teléfono interrumpió lo que hace pocos segundos había resultado el ambiente perfecto—¿_Ciao_? ¡_Parlare_! — contestando al teléfono con el acento italiano que había adoptado hace tiempo.

— ¡Hola Ascot, habla Águila! — empezando a reconocer la vos.

— ¡Oh Águila viejo amigo, que tal cuanto tiempo! — Cambiando totalmente su semblante— ¡Te llamo para saber cómo te encuentras, desde que nos vimos en New York hace un año no he sabido de ti y además quiero hacerte una propuesta que te va a encantar! — a partir de la palabra "propuesta" Ascot sintió una helada briza recorrer su cuerpo, sentía escalofríos cuando a su loco amigo se le pasaba una de sus propuestas por la mente—Está bien te escucho…

.**********

Una semana después más precisamente en lo alto de la torre de Tokio, una joven de hermosa mirada celeste mirada insistentemente hacia su reloj como esperando a que su cita llegara—No lo puedo creer, de Lucy no me extraña pero de Anahis…— de pronto unos niños se le aproximaron para sacarle de sus pensamientos— ¿Disculpe, pero no es usted Marina Ryuzaki la actriz de cine y televisión? —

— ¿Oh si lo soy pequeño dime que necesitas? — Con una dulce sonrisa—Mmm usted es mucho más bonita en persona, podría darme su autógrafo por favor—ofreciéndole una libreta y un pluma

—Gracias pequeña—empezando a firmar— ¿dime cómo te llamas? —

—Mizu —completamente embobada con la belleza de su ídolo en persona— ¡toma Mizu y déjame decirte que tú también eres una niña muy bonita! — la elogio mientras se despedía de ella y un— ¡al fin! — Se escuchaba a su lado, mientras ella volteaba y observaba a Lucy agotada de correr y Anahis que acababa de ingresar al café—¡Anahis por aquí! — grito Lucy para que la rubia se percatara de sus presencias— ¡Lucy, debes ser más moderada al hablar! — la regañaba la peli azul.

—Lo siento… es que me quede practicando mi rutina, sabes que pronto se acercaran las olimpiadas y debo estar preparada— le contesto sentándose un uno de los asientos.

—Buenas tardes chicas, lamento haber llegado tarde— sobándose un poco las palmas de más manos y es que afuera estaba empezando a nevar por la época del año.

— ¿Y tú porque llegas tarde? — tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente, mientras miraba de forma inquisidora a su amiga a quien le pudo ver un marca muy sospechosa en su cuello, que si no fuera por la bufanda que llevaba nadie la notaria.

—Lo siento uno de los pianos se desafino a último momento y debíamos entregarlo esta misma tarde—

—Oh yo pensé que tu dulce Paris te había retrasado —rozando la marca del cuello de su amiga con un dedo causando que se pusiera roja como un tomate.

— ¿Anahis te sientes bien? — Observando a su amiga— ¿estas roja puedes tener fiebre? — se asustó Lucy.

—ja ja ja ¡Lo que Anahis tiene no es fiebre Lucy sino AMOR! — Festejo la peli azul feliz de imaginarse a su tímida y correcta amiga sometida a las pasiones carnales de su estrepitoso novio—Ya deja de molestarme Marina a ti también te tocara— intentando defenderse.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? — los paparazzi publican que están en tu mejor momento con Yukito, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Él y yo cortamos hace una semana…— un poco disconforme por la respuesta.

—Marina lo siento tanto…— mientras sus amigas la tomaban de la mano—No lo sientan, tarde o temprano esa relación terminara, él quería casarse, tener una familia y yo aún no me siento lista— Pero a pesar de sus excusas se sentía un poco deprimida, por el hecho de que sus parejas no dudaran más de dos o tres meses o lo sumo 1 año y era lo máximo que Yukito había logrado con la peli azul, había llegado a pensar que era el hombre ideal, pero con el tiempo llego a pensar que jamás volvería a encontrarlo, no después de su decepción amorosa de hace 8 años atrás.

—Por una parte me alegro, aunque Yukito es una de los mejores que te hemos conocido simplemente no era para ti, no te veías tan enamorada de él— le refuto la oji verde que solo en una única ocasión la vio realmente enamorada.

— ¡Bueno pero ya basta de melancolías que no nos hemos reunido para lamentaciones! — se animó.

— ¿Es cierto Marina, para que nos citaste esta tarde? —

— ¡Pues porque firme en contrato para una nueva película y quiero que ustedes me acompañen! —

— ¿Harás otra película? ¿Pensé que descansarías luego de la última que hiciste? — agrego Lucy

— ¡Si lo se chicas pero es una propuesta que no pude rechazar, además es con Águila Visión! —

—¡El famoso director de cine! —

.**********

Dos semanas después acababa de pisar tierra Italiana, se encontraba fascinada por la opulenta cultura que albergaba aquel país, por supuesto había visitado Roma en otra ocasión y pensó que nunca se cansaría de aquel lugar, pero esta vez su destino final sería la toscana italiana, más precisamente al suroeste de Florencia, de pronto un suspiro se escapaba de sus finos labios—Uf, hubiera querido que Lucy y Anahis hubieran podido venir— pero para su desgracia cada una de sus amigas mantenía un agenda casi tan apretada como la suya, Lucy era gimnasta olímpica y representaba al país es los campeonatos y Anahis era una de las mejores pianistas de Japón y pronto comenzaría una gira por el país.

—Ese suspiro me dice que no te diviertes mi querida Marina— Águila el director que la había contratado para protagonizar el film se sentó junto a ella en el ómnibus que los llevaba a la villa donde se quedarían.

—No es eso realmente estoy fascinada con todo ese bello paisaje allí fuera, pero me hubiera gustado que mi amigas me acompañaran… ya sabes para no sentirme tan sola…—

— ¿Y Alanis? ¡Donde está tu representante, pensé que te custodiaba en todas tus producciones! — con afanes de bromista.

— ¡Muy gracioso! Alanis nos alcanzara en un par de días, debía concretar algunos asuntos antes de venir a Italia—

—¡Perfecto entonces estarás a mi merced! — Galanteo con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¡Ni lo pienses! — mientras la peli azul lo regañaba, Águila Visión podía verse como todo un dandi pero a pasar de su joven edad, era considerado una de las mentas más brillantes del mundo Oriental y estaba ganando gran nombre en Norteamérica y Europa, luego de varias horas de viaje en carretera el chofer dirigió el micro hacia una enorme casona hecha totalmente de piedra o eso era lo que se veía por fuera— ¡Estupendo llegamos! —festejo el albino, mientras la peli azul no dejaba de quitar la vista de la imponente estructura de la villa.

De allí pronto salieron tres personas a recibirlos entre ellos dos mujeres y un hombre —Joven Águila que bueno es tenerlo de regreso por esta tierra— se alegró la primera mujer, era de piel tostada y pelo rosa y una radiante figura.

— ¡Que puedo decir Caldina, siempre se vuelve a la Toscana! — bromeo Águila dándole la mano para que Marina bajara del trasporte—Marina quiero presentarte a Caldina es el ama de llaves de la villa y ellos son Ráfaga su esposo y…—mirando a la jovencita que estaba junto a Ráfaga.

—Oh ella es Isabela es una sobrina lejana que viene a darme una mano en esta enorme casona—

—Pues mucho gusto de conocerlo, Marina Ryuzaki para servirles—estrechando las manos de cada uno de ellos, de repente sentía la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, giro su miraba para ver de quien se trataba pero no lograba divisar a nadie.

—Es una pena que nuestro patrón no esté en estos momentos, no creo que por la noche pueda admirar toda su belleza— elogio el ama de llaves a la recién llegada.

—Y apropósito donde esta ese desconsiderado de su patrón pensé que vendría a darnos la bienvenida— sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados desde una ventana en el piso de arriba—Sabe cómo le gusta salir a ver cómo andan los viñedos y en esta época del año es de suma importancia prestarle las atenciones necesarias— la defendió la peli rosa— ¡Querido! ¡Isabela no se queden allí vengan y lleven el equipaje de los señores que hay que alojarlos de inmediato! — ordenaba mientras introducía a los primeros invitados en el interior de la estancia.

.**********

—De seguro debe querer descansar señorita Marina ordenare que le preparen el baño cuanto antes—mientras sabían las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias Caldina es usted muy amable— le agradeció con sinceridad pero desde que había entrado en esa villa no había dejado de sentirse observada— ¡Esta será su habitación señorita Marina, me ordenaron que la preparara especialmente para su llegada! — abriendo la segunda puerta más cercana del segundo piso.

—Realmente tiene una vista preciosa—observando que se podía ver gran parte del viñedo y un pueblo a lo lejos— el paisaje era realmente sorprendente nada parecido al de Japón con sus campos de arroz o imponentes edificios que quitaban toda majestuosidad al paisaje.

— Me alegro que le guste, mi patrón se sentirá orgulloso de su agrado, bueno regresare en unos segundos bajare a traerle algo de comer — se despidió saliendo del cuarto, una vez sola observo con detenimiento lo amplia de la residencia su cuarto de Tokio le quedaba chico al compararlo son este, con muebles de estilo antiguo, una cama con dosel en el centro y una pequeña sala en el otro extremo, una puerta de cada lado de la habitación, se dispuso a abrir una de ellas pero al girar la perilla esta no se abría.

—Qué extraño está cerrada— volteando apreciar la enorme cama con un elegante cobertor color blanco y en el centro una rosa…—Una rosa…azul…— se preguntó extrañada al percatarse del pimpollo que habían tomado entre sus manos.

.**********

—Finalmente nos volveremos a ver Marina— se decía el dueño de la residencia sentado tras un enorme escritorio, mientras masajeaba una bola de caucho para liberar la tensión que albergaba, de un momento a otro Isabela entraba al despacho sin siquiera tocar a la puerta.

—¡Señor Ascot, acaban de llegar, y créame la señorita que será la protagonista de la película es realmente hermosa tal cual se la ve en las películas! —alardeaba la pequeña revoloteando por todo la oficina, cosa que causo la gracia del oji verde.

— ¿Eso crees Isabela? — Mientras la sirvienta se dirigía hacia él y se sentaba en su regazo.

—Indiscutiblemente es muy bonita— dijo con algo de preocupación— Pero no es su tipo—acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios, pero su patrón la detuvo antes de que se arrepintiera de ello.

— No Isabela, ya hablamos de ello— de forma seria mientras la jovencita se bajaba de sus piernas.

— No me lo explico hace una semana todo andaba de maravilla me hacia el amor con su fuerza la última noche de vuestras vidas y ahora…

—Sabes que fue una debilidad _bella_, además ayudo mucho el que te colaras entre mis sabanas todas esas noches— sonriendo al recordarlo, mientras ella se dirigía furiosa a la salida—Espera— le ordeno desde su lugar— ¿No venias a decirme algo más? —

—El señor Visión lo espera en su cuarto— le contesto antes de salir.

—Falta poco _cara mía_, pronto nos volveremos a ver…—mientras desechaba llave a un pequeño cajón de su escritorio de allí saco una vieja fotografía el mucho más joven por supuesto junto a su novia de aquellos días…

.*********

—Vaya pero que baño tan refrescante— pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras, se sentía tan cansada que tomo una leve siesta, cayo rendida apenas su rostro toco las cómodas almohadas de su cama, al despertarse se dio un baño y debía de bajar al comedor, Águila le presentaría al dueño de tan majestuosa propiedad aunque… no sabía dónde estaba el comedor… mientras miraba para todos lados intentando guiarse, de pronto Caldina que pasaba con una charola en sus manos la sorprendió — ¿Señorita acaso busca a alguien? —

—Buscaba el comedor se suponía que Águila me esperaría allí—

—Ya veo la cena estará lista en unos minutos pero no quisiera pasar a la sala los jóvenes se encuentran tomando unas copas antes de cenar es un costumbre que tenemos aquí— guiñándole un ojo.

—Se lo agradecería— mientras la seguía hacia la sala, una vez atravesó la puerta pudo divisar a los hombres reunidos conversando al parecer allí estaban Águila, los productores algunos actores y uno que no reconoció ya que le daba la espalda—Buenas noches disculpen la interrupción— acercándose a ellos.

—Para nosotros es un placer tenerte cerca Marina— se adelantó el director ofreciéndole su mano— Marina quiero presentarte a Ascot, un gran amigo y el dueño de la villa—colocándola detrás de un hombre de amplia espalda y cabello castaño

— ¿Ascot dices? — sorprendiendo, no era un nombre común para Italia, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el rostro del tipo que volteo con ligereza.

—_Buonanotte señorina Marina_…— tomando su mano delicadamente para besarla.

—Buenas noches…—aunque tardo un momento finalmente logro reconocerlo era el… —Ascot…— mientras sentía como una penetrante mirada podía ver cuánto la había sorprendido, pero no lo dejaría… no dejaría que ese encuentro la afectase en lo más mínimo…

.**********

En seguida dieron inicio a una opulenta cena que Caldina se había esmerado en preparar para todos allí, además de Ascot, Águila y Marina se encontraban los otros protagonistas de la película entre ellos Eriol Hiraguisawa quien sería su coprotagonista, Esmeralda y Zagato Prinston, parte del reparto, Tata y Tatra Malik maquilladora y vestuarista respectivamente Nakuru Akizuki la guionista y actriz del rodaje además de otros más—Y bien de que se tratara la película, hasta donde se filmaran parte de la película en la villa y otra parte en el pueblo— entablo Ascot queriendo entablar conversación con el resto— pero no podía evitar ver de reojo a la peli azul que apenas había probado bocado de su plato.

—La película se llamara "_Todo se dio en la Toscana_" y se trata de Ana —indicando a Marina— quien pasa unas locas vacaciones en la Toscana, durante el viaje, descubre su femineidad, la pasión y pierde la virginidad con un poeta enamorado del amor y de Italia— le explicó Eriol frente a la peli azul.

—Ya veo… eso quiere decir que harán escenas pasionales entre ambos…debe de sentirse afortunado señor Hiraguisawa— brindando a lo lejos con él, pero en su mente no cabía tal acto.

—Ciertamente me siento uno de los más afortunados joven Ascot— le respondió Eriol con su encanto inglés.

—Y usted señorita Marina debe de estar acostumbrada a realizar esa clase de escenas, vi su última película se veían usted muy bien—

—Ciertamente uno nunca se acostumbra a repetir esa clase de actos, sencillamente no son tan románticas ni apasionante como los directores logran hacerlas ver, además se debe tener una gran profesionalidad para tolerar toda clase de personas viendo y filmándote en ese tipo de situaciones— dejando a todos perplejos por el repentino ataque de sensatez de la modelo.

— ¡Pues _salute_ por eso! — festejo Ascot algo desafiante, mientras todos se le unían.

.**********

Luego de la cena volvieron a pasar para el salón, a seguir bebiendo algo de vino, no por nada Italia era reconocida por sus viñedos y su especialidad en enología— ¿Una copita más señorita Marina? — le ofreció el ama de llaves.

—Oh no… _Grazie_, creo que si bebo una copa mas no podré salir en pie de esta habitación— dijo al pensar cuanto efecto podrían tener las pocas copas que se había tomado ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber—Bueno buenas noches a todos, creo que ha sido mucho para mí y mañana debo levantarme temprano para empezar la filmación— despidiéndose de todos, aunque se sentía algo mareada intentaba caminar lo más normal posible no quería que se dieran cuenta de que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

—Buenas noches Marina— dijeron los demás al unísono mientras la actriz salía de la sala.

—Uf… con suerte llegare sin darme un golpe hasta mi cama— pensó en voz alta al ver las escaleras que esta vez le parecían mucho más empinadas que hace solo unas horas.

—Veo que requiere algo de ayuda— un voz varonil la saco de su estupor mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Ascot…— sorprendida de volver a tenerlo tan cerca, algo que le ponía los nervios de punta, pero luego una imagen se le volvió a la mente "_Ascot besando a Presea, una de sus compañeras de ballet debajo de uno de los arboles cerezo del instituto"_— ¡Porque no me sueltas y vuelves a lo tuyo! — cambiando su gesto de inmediato.

—Porque tan grosera _cara mía_…— volviendo a tomarla de la cintura y una de sus manos, para ayudarla a subir— Te aconsejo que renuncies a esa mala actitud en mi presencia— le susurró al oído, mientras subía la escaleras con la jovencita entre sus brazos.

— ¡No necesito que me ayudes! — le contesto de forma hostil.

—Yo creo que si— sintiendo como la embriagada peli azul se aferraba a él— _A llegado a sus aposentos cara mía_— acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro mientras le hablaba en aquella tonada italiana que empezaba a desesperarla—Me encantaría acompañarte pero mis invitados me esperan abajo— abriendo la puerta del cuarto mientras giraba a la peli azul para que ingresa—Pero si tienes algo de paciencia podríamos concluir algo que quedo pendiente hace años, mi _Marina_—esta vez le hablo de manera tenue a milímetros de su oído…

.*********

Una vez más sola en aquella enorme habitación, con ligeros aunque temerosos pasos logro llegar a su lecho—Al menos ya sé quién me la dejo—con ligeras lagrimas que se liberaron de su triste mirada mientras tomaba la rosa que había encontrado hace pocas horas, pero una vez más los recuerdos volvían a su fatigaba memoria y una imagen de dos amantes en un apasionante beso la hicieron estremecerse una vez más—Te odio…—se recordó casi instintivamente— ¡Por ti es que soy una mujer frívola y no he podido volver a abrir mi corazón! — se decía mientras destruía aquel frágil pimpollo bajo la sutil luz que le proveía la luna desde afuera.

.**********

— ¡Eres un imbécil Ascot como has podido volver a acercarte a ella! — se reprochaba a sí mismo el dueño de la campiña— ya casi eran las tres de la mañana y aún no había salido de su estudio luego de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, se sentía frustrado, cuando se enteró de la propuesta de su amigo no estaba muy convencido que digamos, pero al darse cuenta de quien sería la protagonista sintió cierta duda, y al enterarse de que la tendría a solo unos pasos por tan solo tres meses o menos dependiendo lo que durara la filmación de la película, sus dudas se disiparon aceptaría y la volvería a ver, pero esa no era toda la historia, no quería aceptarlo pero un sentimiento que se negaba a revelar estaba volviendo a surgir, ciertamente siempre había estado enamorado de ella y cuando ello lo acepto hace ocho años atrás se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, se vivía en atenciones y cuidados, llego a pensar que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo pero el sueño se desplomo al enterarse de que todo era solo un engaño, recuerdos que creía haber guardado en un cobre bajo siete llaves en el fondo de su corazón volvieron a salir,de pronto la imagen de su dulce y angelical prometida mientras era besada por uno de las mayores patanes y niño rico de la cuidad, hicieron que la gran ira que guardaba en su interior lo convirtiera en la temible bestia que destrozo todo aquello habido sobre su escritorio (claro que las copas de más que tenía dentro ayudaron mucho) — Te hare pagar _cara mía_…juro que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho…—

.**********

Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo pero esta vez les traigo un Asmi, sé que me dirán "¡Traidora!" pero de pronto la inspiración me llego y decidí plasmarla en esta historia y darle una oportunidad al pequeño Ascot. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!

No pude evitar poner a personajes de Card Captors Sakura! ¡Cómo ven un poquito de lo que le ocurrió a ambos hace años, ambos están sufriendo pero esa no es toda la historia!

Espero le haya gustado.

Saludos!

28/05/2013 Re editado.


End file.
